The Song
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: (PG-13 just a precaution)IT'S DONE!
1. The Song

Scully was bored out of her mind. Mulder was late...again...and there were no new files. Finally, she looked down at their "desk" (it looked more like a land fill to her). She decided then to do the mounds of paperwork sitting on it. First, she began to sort it into piles according to how old it was, as she did so she talked to herself.  
  
"Oh My Mulder what do you do.some of this is from almost a year ago...and THIS IS FROM BEFORE I EVEN CAME!"  
  
Scully smiled remembering how they met. 'Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted' if only he knew how bad he was wanted...by her...no Scully you can't think like that and.  
  
"Oh my god you're even referring to yourself in last name now..."  
  
She looked around out of paranoia because she new she sounded crazy. She picked up another pile of papers but a tape fell out of it. She looked at it questioningly and read the side of the cassette. It read "To Dana Scully" she pocketed it and decided to listen to it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, she had it all in piles. By then however, it was late and she decided to head home. Mulder never came in that day, very "un-Mulderish." She decided she would call him when she got home. She called...no answer. Maybe he was sick and forgot to call, yea that would explain no answer he was probably asleep. She tried to convice herself everything was fine when she remembered the tape. Of course good something to keep her mind off Mulder. She put it in her player and a voice filled the room a voice she new very well...Mulder's voice which was not bad...not bad at all.  
  
It's not easy bein' green And I can't be blue Cuz it reminds me of you And it's not hard Finding things that do  
  
Outside I walk by a bookstore And there I see titles With words galore But what titles Stand out the most Little red riding hood And blue bird sits on a post  
  
So I go home To get your face out of my head Laying for hours Finally get out of bed And there on the wall A red spaghetti stain And what comes back But all the pain And what did I gain But a little more pain  
  
Now usually it would be good To keep those you love on your mind But I know that you're too good And in my head I find One reason after another You're too good for us to have each other I don't think you want me anyway So I'll live with my pain for another day But I know it'll never go away  
  
I can not say it So I will play it Cuz it's not easy to be green And I don't want to be mean So I won't tell you That I love you Dana Scully Your too good for me Yea yea  
  
but it's not easy bein' green But I can't be blue Cuz it reminds me of you  
  
By the end of the song Scully's eyes were filled with tears. She DID want him. She decided to go to his house and talk to him. But what would she say oh yea Mulder I found this tape when I was routing through your stuff. She decided to go to bed. She ignored her rumbling stomach and didn't set her alarm. She didn't even change she just flopped down and slept. 


	2. Scully Late NEVER!

Mulder's mind was racing. 'Scully...late...never...what if she is hurt? What if she is dieing? Will I ever get to tell her how I really feel?'  
  
Then a second voice kicked in.  
  
'How exactly do you feel? Do you even know?'  
  
The first voice seemed to answer back.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
They seemed to have a conversation going.  
  
'You know perfectly well what I mean.'  
  
'Well I do know how I feel. I am me after all."  
  
'Then how Mulder, how do you feel.'  
  
'You're me too god damn it you should know!'  
  
'Oh I know. I just want you to admit it.'  
  
Then out of nowhere, Mulder screamed aloud.  
  
"FINE ALRIGHT YOU WIN I LOVE HER!"  
  
Mulder had forgotten that he was in the brake room. He smiled nervously.  
  
"And that was just a line from the play I am going to be in called..uhhh. "I Love this Girl"...yea so anyway.."  
  
Mulder ran to the elevator and when it finally came, he sighed and headed off to the basement hoping that maybe Scully was there.  
  
Mulder's heart sank when he walked in. No Scully, he decided to call her. No answer, he decided to go over.  
  
Mulder practically ran to his car. When he got in he didn't look behind him, he just zoomed out. He also didn't look when he went to make his turn. 


	3. Whats Wrong?

He was inches from slamming head first into a Mac truck when he sped out. The truck honked it's horn but Mulder didn't care. He sped on till he got to Scully's apartment. He raced up the stairs and banged on the door.  
  
"Scully?" No answer. "Scully!" He yelled louder. "SCULLY!"  
  
Finally he banged the door in to foolishly realize that he could see her through the open door of her bedroom sleeping peacefully. He let out a sigh of relief and one single word passed his lips.  
  
"Scully."  
  
It was practically a whisper but it was a sign of his relief. He looked down at her she was wearing a dark blue skirt that went just below her knees and dark blue panty hose. She also had on a white cotton shirt with a dark blue blazer over it. He smiled and thought how tired she must have been to not even change. Then he thought of the song he heard on the radio on the way over. It was Every Where by Yellow Card. He thought of how true the words were to him and Scully.  
  
He laughed at himself and then kissed Scully's forehead. He then noticed she was freezing. He checked her for a pulse and found one, but it was faint. What was wrong? There were no bullet holes, no empty cups of medicine around anywhere. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge. He rapped her in the heavy blanket from her bed and carried her out to his car. He lay her down in the back and raced for the hospital. 


	4. Mistake

It was now hours later but the moments of before were still flashing threw his head.  
  
He was so happy she was ok, and then she was not. It was all so fast. He sees himself running into the hospital. He sees how she just looks like she's sleeping as he carried her. He remembers screaming frantically for someone to help her.  
  
Now he sits in the waiting room while doctors are racing in and out of her room trying to figure out what happen. His eyes fill up with tears as he drinks the last of what was his twenty-third cup of coffee. He gets up to throw away the empty cup and blinks back the tears. He could see straight into her room through a big window now, for he moved to the hallway.  
  
He looks up in time to see Maggie Scully running up to every nurse asking unanswered questions. Then in comes Bill. Mulder had forgotten he was staying in town. He did not even want to waste his time thinking about what Bill would say. He just stood up and walked towards Maggie. Mulder could see the semi relief when she saw him. So Mulder decided to do the talking.  
  
"They don't know what's wrong yet. But what ever happened seemed to be just slowing her pulse little by little so she was not in any pain. She just felt like she was getting tired."  
  
Maggie let a sigh escape her lips. "Well at least she wasn't in pain." Bill on the other hand didn't hear what Mulder had said and of course blamed everything that went wrong on Mulder.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY SISTER?!?!?" Mulder however had expected this.  
  
"I didn't..." But Mulder was cut off when a nurse came in and began to speak to him.  
  
"We have her pulse up where it belongs, and it seems that she had ingested some kind of toxin. Possibly someone who knew where she lived, because it seems she was still ingesting it when some of it had already taken affect. But we are still taking tests to see exactly what the toxin was."  
  
Maggie's face was getting worried. "Can we see her now?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "Of course. However, she is going in and out of consciousness so if she isn't up I must ask you not to disturb her."  
  
Maggie smiled back showing some relief. "Of course not."  
  
They all went to go to the room but Bill grabbed Mulder by the sleeve and called up to his mom "We're just going to be there in a sec."  
  
Maggie nodded her head and went into her daughter's room. Scully was sleeping and Maggie smiled at how peaceful she looked. And sat down next to the bed not even thinking about what was going on outside.  
  
************* In The Hallway  
  
*************  
  
"Listen here Mr. Mulder! I will NOT have you hurting my baby sister every time I turn around!"  
  
"She's NOT a baby!"  
  
"But she IS my baby sister! And I will do everything in my power to protect her from you!"  
  
"I didn't.." Bill cut him off.  
  
"Listen Dana doesn't need you around..."  
  
"That's not for you to say."  
  
"That may be so but she thinks so too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was talking to me before she told me that she realized what a mistake letting you into her life was. She came to me asking my advice for a way to brush you off gently."  
  
Mulder stared over through the window where he could see Scully laying so helpless and Maggie sitting by holding her hand. He fought back the tears but knew Bill was right. It was all his fault. He couldn't let Bill see him break down though. He turned to Bill.  
  
"That won't be a problem. Tell her good-bye for me."  
  
Mulder walked down the stairs because the elevator was taking too long finally, he got to his car. He drove home but before going to his apartment just drove around the block a few times. Finally, he just went home. When he got there he slammed the door shut so hard that the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall fell down. Mulder tripped over it and swore to thin air.  
  
He picked it up and remembered his arms around Scully as they swung the bat together. Tears filled his eyes threatening to spill over. All that time they shared and Scully thought it was a mistake. Mulder brought the bat back over his head and brought it down hard on the end table next to his couch. Then he went on smashing everything in sight until his living room was nothing but broken glass and splinters of wood.  
  
The only light was that that streamed in through the window. But the light fell perfectly onto the picture of Scully. He picked it up cutting his hand on the broken glass of the frame it was in but didn't care. He just stared into those liquid blue eyes and let the tears spill over. He leaned back against the wall and slid down it till he was on the floor. He kissed the picture of Scully and then sat there just staring at it. Then a look of hate filled his eyes.  
  
'How could I have been so stoupid as to actually think that she was my friend and that maybe she was my BESTFRIEND and that maybe...just maybe...she loved me like I have loved her for years.'  
  
The look of hate grew fainter as he began to feel strangely tired. But the hate inside him didn't lessen. He pocketed the picture and decided to go for a drive. He didn't know where to go he just drove deep into the night. His vision began to blur. Figureing it was tears he reached up to wipe them away but they wouldn't go away. His vision grew weaker and weaker, I guess that's why he didn't notice he had swayed over into the on coming traffic.  
  
******************** I just remembered that if Scully did get the toxin from her apartment Mulder would have too. So anyways I had to make it so it made him sick too. Okay this may sound childish but if you want more story, I want more reviews. 


	5. he's hurt

Mulder was in his car, his head was resting on the window because his car spun off the road when the other one hit it. Luckily, the other man's air bags were working (unlike Mulder's) and he had a cell phone on him. The man was about five feet away from Mulder screaming at a 9-1-1 operator.  
  
Mulder's eyes fluttered open and he caught some of what was being said around him.  
  
"..blood loss..don't know....make it.."  
  
He knew the other man must have called for help. He saw men in white all around him, he also felt cold rain hitting his face. He felt so tired and just wanted to sleep but every time he went to close his eyes someone would either shout something or shake him. He felt himself being lifted and then being moved. Then his eyes just closed again.  
  
*********************  
  
Scully began to stir. Actually it looked like she was having a bad dream. She was moaning and grabbing the blankets. Then she began calling for Mulder, this woke Maggie up from her place next to Scully's bed. She grabbed Scully's hand and began rubbing her arm as she had done when she was a child.  
  
"Shhhhh Dana sweetie it's ok."  
  
Then Scully shot up right in the bed so fast Maggie had to suppress a scream.  
  
"MULDER!"  
  
Scully's breathing was quick and uneven Maggie was rubbing her back.  
  
"Mulder?" She was looking around the room.  
  
"No Dana Sweetie it's me."  
  
"Mom, where's Mulder?"  
  
Maggie who had fallen asleep before Bill came in didn't even know the answer herself.  
  
"Where is Mulder? Where is he?"  
  
Bill was annoyed at her persistent asking for Mulder.  
  
"Mulder's not here, he left."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know he just left after we got here."  
  
Bill spat out some discussed laughter.  
  
"And he is supposed to be your best friend."  
  
Scully was growing angrier with Bill but even more confused at why Mulder would just leave.  
  
"He's hurt."  
  
She spit it out of nowhere and Maggie and Bill were both surprised to hear it. Maggie was more concerned.  
  
"Who's hurt?"  
  
"Mulder." Bill was growing angry that she was still worried about him.  
  
"NO! He just left."  
  
Maggie however knew that was not like him.  
  
"Maybe he just went to do something."  
  
Maggie said as she hugged Scully's head to her chest and rubbed her hair. Scully was not convinced though. Tears formed threatening to spill over.  
  
"No I don't know why he left...but he's hurt."  
  
Maggie began to rock with Scully's head hugged to her chest sideways. Scully didn't feel comforted though.  
  
"He's hurt...we have to find him...he's hurt."  
  
**********************  
  
I had half-way writers block kind of..might not be as good as the others. Reviews please! 


	6. talk of the hospital

Scully woke up in the hospital bed and looked over expecting to see Mulder. Then reality took its toll and she remembered that he was missing. She hugged her knees up to her chest like a three year old who thought there were monster's under their bed. She rapped her arms around her legs and put her head down onto her knees.  
  
The darkness was soothing in some way or another. She felt a hand rubbing her back and expected to look up and see her mother. But when she looked up she saw Mulder's face smiling down on her.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Mulder, is it really you?" Scully was smiling uncontrollably and blinking back happy tears. "I knew you wouldn't go!"  
  
Mulder's smile however faded "I have to go..."  
  
Scully's breathing became uneven and her voice was shaky and panicky again. "Mulder, what? You just got here. No!"  
  
She was crying but it did no good. His hand slid down her arm and she reached out they were holding hands but he was slipping.  
  
"Mulder! Don't go!"  
  
She tried to hold his hand but something made her let go, until just their fingertips were touching. Scully was now crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Mulder no, I need you."  
  
Mulder smiled and disapeared. Before he left however Scully heard a whisper of 'I need you too, just believe and it'll be okay' but Mulder's mouth didn't move.  
  
Scully choked back the tears as a song blasted through her head no matter how hard she covered her ears.  
  
And I wanna believe you When you tell me that it'll be ok Yea I try to belive you But I don't  
  
Scully went back to her three-year-old position, but this time darkness wasn't enough. Scully knew that was not Mulder because he had a certain transparency to him he also just disappeared. But she couldn't think much else as the song was still pounding through her head.  
  
When you say that's it's gunna be It always turns out to be a different way I try to believe you Not today today today today today I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow Tomorrow And I don't know what to say Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow is a different day Tomorrow ********************************** Across the hospital however lay a very alone Mulder. All hooked up to machines making beeping noises. They only knew his name from his driver's license. He spent most of the night before in surgery. He still had yet to wake up, the doctors were getting worried. They also thought it was cold for a man to lay alone in a hospital bed but he had no family anywhere the closest was his mother states away and she couldn't be bothered. They all thought it a shame and by morning he was the talk of the hospital. 


	7. Room 230

Scully had a pounding head ace from the song. That happens a lot every time she was sad a sad song would play in her head or if she was, mad...you get the idea. She was beginning to think she was going mad. She let stretched her legs out on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. All the nurses had been talking about something all morning but she didn't really hear it over her own thoughts. Now however she could hear a lot of their conversation.  
  
"Oh the poor dear in room 230...yea know the one down in ICU?"  
  
"Yea I know him, I was talking to someone who was in the ambulance with him. She said before he went into the coma he was the sweetest thing."  
  
"I know I know, and hansom."  
  
"Well you know how the poor dear hasn't had a visitor since her came here?"  
  
"Yea I know and....."  
  
"Well we finally got a hold of his mom and she couldn't be bothered in the slightest! She said that if he died we could notify her and then just hung up!"  
  
"Some people have nerve having kids!" Scully few very sad for the man in room 230.  
  
"Well I have to go see him now and see if he is up yet. I'm so worried about him. With a social life like his and a family that couldn't give a less..."  
  
"I know I know makes you wonder if he will fight at all.."  
  
"It doesn't seem like he has a reason to." Scully could hear the sadness in the nurses voices. As Scully saw the one nurse turn to leave she heard the other call to her.  
  
"HEY KAT!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"If Fox is up will you tell him hi for me?"  
  
Scully's mind was racing 'how many people could be named Fox? Oh don't jump to conclusions Dana there could be another Fox.' She decided to push it out of her head and get some sleep after all she was being released tomorrow.  
  
*******************  
  
Mulder was still asleep and still alone when one of the nurses came in. Just when she was about to leave how ever there was a loud wailing coming from one of the machines. She frantically called Mulder's doctor into the room(Thank god he was walking by).  
  
The doctor was screaming at the nurse to go get another doctor and was barking orders.  
  
"HIS LEFT LUNG COLLAPSED!" 


	8. Maybe Now He Will Fight

Scully was happy today was the day she was getting out. Freedom was not the only thing running through her mind though. When she got out, she had decided to go to room 230 and see this Fox to see if it was Mulder. A nurse came in with a kind of sad and worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The nurse looked up.  
  
"Oh, you're fine. You're going home today."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." The nurse plastered on a fake smile. "Let's get those papers signed."  
  
When Scully was signing the papers however she could not help but over hear some conversation between the nurses.  
  
"Poor Fox, no one there for him."  
  
"Is he still in surgery?" Scully strained to hear more of the conversation.  
  
"He got out about an hour ago still hasn't woken up since he got here though. He is in ICU still."  
  
"They were going to remove him as soon as he woke up..."  
  
"But now he can't even breathe on his own."  
  
Scully walked up to one of the nurses and smiled after handing her the papers.  
  
"I couldn't help over hearing and uhm...I know this is sill and he probably isn't who I think..."  
  
One of the nurses looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Well you know that man in room 230, Fox? Well his last name... it wouldn't.. be M-Mulder would it?" Scully was almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"How did you know?" Scully felt a lump form in her throat as her eyes grew wide and she couldn't speak.  
  
"W-w-where?"  
  
"Where what? Miss are you okay?" The other nurse was just as concerned. Also was hoping they had found him a friend or relative that would sit with him.  
  
"You know him? Do you want to see him?" Scully nodded her head unable to find her voice.  
  
She walked in and heard nothing but the beeping of machines. She went to his side and grabbed his hand. The nurses smiled that someone had finally been there for him.  
  
"Maybe now he will fight." Scully looked up she had forgotten the nurses were there. She was also confused by what the one said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Mr. Mulder...he's not even trying...it's as if he WANTS to die" The nurses walked out after another came down and yelled that room 210 had an accident.  
  
Scully's eyes had been filled with tears just bursting to spill over.  
  
"Mulder? Can you hear me? You gotta fight this Mulder. You just have to. You saved my life, Mom told me it was you. I wanna get a chance to thank you. Please Mulder, you can't leave me...I'm not ready to let you go." Scully was crying as hard as ever, but managed to find a seat next to his bed. She fell asleep holding his hand. 


	9. Falling On The Floor

Mulder woke up confused at why he was in a hospital bed with his arms rapped around a sleeping Scully. She was halfway in the bed and half off. She was sitting on the edge with her feet on a chair next to the bed and she must have rapped his arms around her.  
  
He figured he was either dreaming...but why a hospital he hated them. He then started to remember men in white and feeling very tired and blurred vision and then...so that's why. It wasn't a dream, he must have been in a car accident yesterday.  
  
He didn't care he was there and with Scully now. His eyes started to droop and he tightened his grip on Scully slightly but not so much as to hurt her.  
  
******************** Scully couldn't sleep much she had just dosed off when she could have sworn she felt Mulder tighten his arms around her. She looked up but he was still the same.  
  
She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and it sent chills up her spine. That breath was her reassurance that he was ok and that is what got her through the night and let her fall back asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Mulder woke up again this time because he had to go to the bathroom. He looked down at Scully slightly snuggling into him and smiled.  
  
Then a thought flashed through his mind. She thought their friend ship was a mistake. She was probably only hear because she felt sorry because he didn't have anyone else. He didn't want her sympathy.  
  
He decided that the bathroom was not going to wait. He called the nurse and she came right in.  
  
"You're up! That's wonderful!"  
  
The nurse saw Scully and knew that she was not getting a lot of sleep lately. She decided to shush her voice when she saw her.  
  
"Well you can go home I guess as soon as your doctor gives you a quick check we were just waiting for you to wake up. I mean with how long it's been your lung healed and everything."  
  
"Lung?"  
  
"Oh of course you don't know...you have been in a coma for quite sometime now and when you were you left lung collapsed because of the...accident " Scully was beginning to stir, Mulder didn't want to have to face her.  
  
"Look so I am okay to get out of bed?" He asked getting impatient because of his bathroom needs.  
  
"Yes of course.." The nurse was puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Bathroom..." Was all Mulder said.  
  
"Oh well then I will just leave and I will be back with your paper work so you can go."  
  
"Good." Mulder said under his breath.  
  
Mulder got up, not even trying to be careful because of his rage toward the nurse for asking so much and at Scully for not telling him herself and for taking sympathy on him.  
  
He ended up knocking her to the floor and waking her up. He didn't look back he just strode into the bathroom holding his hospital gown closed in the back.  
  
*************************  
  
Scully woke up very unpleasantly being knocked to the floor by Mulder...wait MULDER?!?!? He was awake! But why would he knock me to the floor?  
  
She got up and knocked on the bathroom door...no answer. Mulder are you okay?  
  
Her only answer was the flush of a toilet. Mulder walked past her and sat in his bed stone faced and starring at the wall. Scully could see anger written all over it but didn't know why.  
  
"Mulder...you're starting to scare me...what's wrong?"  
  
When he looked at her she saw something she thought she would never see in his eyes, hate...not the playful little 'I hate you' that you say to a brother or sister after they tell on you but down right I-wanna-kill hate.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes and her voice was rather choked.  
  
"Mulder...come on talk to me...I can help that's what best friends are for..."  
  
She got a yea-right-tell-me-another-one scuff out of him.  
  
"...well I can try to help..." Just then, the nurse walked in with the paper work and Mulder signed it. Scully handed him a bag of clothes and he grabbed it from her hand very roughly. He took it to the bathroom and changed then walked right past Scully with out a word and left.  
  
Scully ran after him.  
  
"Mulder? Mulder wait what's wrong!"  
  
Mulder decided to take the stairs and not stand there waiting with her. She followed him though. As he turned to go down she could see a tear going down his cheek. She finally got up with him and turned him around to face her.  
  
"MULDER WHATS WRONG! Did I do something?" Tears were now running down her cheeks. "Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what I did to make you so mad!"  
  
"SCULLY STOP PRETENDING! IT'S OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO! BILL TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"  
  
"What? What does Bill have to do with us?"  
  
"US HA! WHAT US SCULLY? YOU MEEN THE US THAT USED TO BE FRIENDS? THE US THAT I COULD TURN TO AND BE SURE OR WHEN EVERYTHING ELSE WAS GOING WRONG! OR THE US THAT WAS BEST FRIENDS? THE US THAT I COULD TURN TO WITH MY PROBLEMS AND MY THREE IN THE MORNING BORDNESS! HUH? WHICH US SCULLY?!?!? BECAUSE BOTH OF THEM ARE GONE! YOU WANT THEM GONE! BILL TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR TALK! HE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE! WELL YOUR WISH IS MY COMAND! DON'T WORRY AGENT SCULLY! I'LL SEE YOU IN WORK TOMORROW!"  
  
With that Mulder walked away leaving Scully to soak in all she just heard. 


	10. Suicide Or Not?

Mulder called for a cab when he remembered the reason he was there was a car accident. He didn't know where to go first except he knew that he was first going to a used car place. He found a car that was not too bad looking and affordable. He got in and drove. To where...well that's a question even he didn't know at first.  
  
Somehow, he ended up where he always ended up on his pointless drives. Scully's apartment building. He decided this was actually one of the last places he wanted to be. But he didn't want to go home, and he didn't want to go to a bar because the only one would ever pick him up was Scully.  
  
So, he just turned the car off and sat there. He put his head down in his hands and let out a sigh. He picked up his head, locked all the doors and crawled into the back. There he sat starring at the back of the driver's seat. He was going over all that had happen in his head.  
  
Finding out her secret, smashing up his apartment, and then pushing her on the floor. Half of him regretted more than anything pushing her onto the floor. He did still love her, even if she didn't love him back.  
  
What was he going to do now though? Loosing Scully was like loosing your best friend and your secret crush all at the same time. But not even the kind where she died, the kind where some other man was going to be lucky enough to have her.  
  
Mulder couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know what he would do without her. She was the only one who didn't think he was crazy, his only friend, his best friend, his first true love, and he wanted her to be his last. Mulder took his gun from his holster and examined it in his hand.  
  
'I could do it, one little pull of a trigger and it's over. No more pain, no more Spooky Mulder. Everyone would be happier. Even Scully..... My dad's not here to care...my mom didn't even care when I was in the hospital. I could do it and make the world a better place.'  
  
Just as Mulder lifted the gun to his head, a rapping on the window scared him and made his arm jump. He still fired but it wasn't an instant death like he had planed because his arm moved.  
  
********************* Scully had seen a car pull in because she was looking out the window. Looking for Mulder actually, praying he would give her an explanation as to what was wrong. She watched him pull in and just sat there. She saw him climb into the back and figured he was going to just sleep there because he was too tired to drive. But when she saw him pull out the gun panic and fear rose in her. She ran out and tapped on the window but was too late.  
  
Luckily she scared him enough so he didn't shoot where he was aiming. He was alive and breathing that calmed her some. But when she went to open the door and realized the keys were locked in with him she panicked again. She began banging on the window and screaming for him to get up.  
  
"MULDER! MULDER PLEASE! GET UP MULDER! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"  
  
Not caring if she got hurt she went to punch the window and break it but ended up hurting her hand. It was bleeding pretty badly but she didn't seem to notice. She began looking around for something to put through the window. She found a rock and threw it threw the front window so as to not hurt Mulder.  
  
After crawling through the window and back to Mulder, she took out her cell and dialed 9-1-1. She held Mulder in her arms and talked to him because he was semi-conscious.  
  
"Mulder can you hear me?"  
  
She got a groan as an answer.  
  
"Mulder.."  
  
"Scully... why... you here?"  
  
Mulder's voice was low and she was barely able to hear it over the sirens that were now getting louder.  
  
"Mulder...there's no place I would rather be..except maybe in my world you wouldn't be...be.."  
  
She couldn't even say the word. Tears had formed in her eyes and there was a lump in her throat.  
  
Mulder smiled and tried to laugh but then hissed in pain.  
  
"...dieing Scully... say the word... dieing."  
  
"No Mulder you won't die."  
  
Her tears where landing on his shirt and he wondered why she was crying.  
  
"Why..why.."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why... you crying?"  
  
Just then men in white were banging on the door and yelling at her to unlock it. Scully unlocked the door and they put Mulder on a stretcher. Scully went into the back with him on the way to the hospital. She held his hand and he just starred at her and watcher her cry. He heard little of what was being said around him, Scully did too for she was deep in thought.  
  
"...blood loss....transfushion....immediate attention..........."  
  
Every time Mulder tried to close his eyes Scully would shake him awake He didn't know what to do 


	11. For Real

Scully was now standing in front of a soda machine, she had put her money in but her vision was all blurred together. She decided to try her luck and just push any button and hope it was diet something. She pushed the button and then got it from the machine..water. Opps it must have been the water machine.  
  
'I must have looked so dumb standing in front of a water machine deciding what button to push when they all give you water.'  
  
She ended up having about four sips and then she sat it down but couldn't remember where. She didn't really care her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was in a room where doctors were removing a bullet from Mulder's head. She still had yet to figure out why it was there in the first place or why he was mad at her. All she new was it had something to do with Bill.  
  
She hadn't sat down since they took him back there an hour ago. She was still pacing around up the stairs and to the wall down the stairs out the door and then back. Everyone was beginning to stare at her strangely when she passed so she decided to cut down her walk. Now she went from the soda machine to the bathroom and back.  
  
It took 2 hours but finally the doctors came out to tell her that he was out of surgery and in the ICU. They said he was on painkillers and might not be completely himself. That is if he was even up yet from surgery. She didn't care she wanted to see him.  
  
When she walked in, the fight thing her eyes fell on where the bed where she found a sleeping Mulder. She turned back to face the nurse though and the nurse could see worry in her eyes.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"We have done all we can...it's really up to him"  
  
Scully knew that usually meant there was not much hope and they were trying to make it sound nicer.  
  
"I'll just leave you two." And with that, the nurse left.  
  
Scully pulled up a chair next to Mulder's bed. She picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Hey, Mulder it's me..."  
  
Scully let a small laugh escape her lips.  
  
"I have said that so many times before...hey I don't know why you weren't fighting before but all I know is that you have to fight now...you just have to. I love you Mulder and I want to say it to your face...for real.  
  
******************  
  
Some people are starting to scare me cause they are not reviewing....I need to know what you think! I LIVE ON REVIEWS! That is why it is taking longer to get chapters there are no reviews to motivate me. 


	12. Not On The Floor

When Scully woke up, she knew it was still night but then she realized someone was rubbing her arm and looked up to see Mulder, eyes closed with a big smile on his face. She knew he was awake but didn't want to press her luck.  
  
'At least I'm not on the floor.'  
  
As a matter a fact, she was halfway on the bed with him like she was before when he shoved her off the bed.  
  
She quickly shut her eyes and made her breathing normal because his eyes were beginning to open. She fell back to sleep not long after that.  
  
*************************  
  
Mulder had been up for hours and knew when Scully woke up because her breathing suddenly got faster. He didn't want to let her know he knew she was awake so he just kept rubbing her arm. She turned her head a little and he could tell she was looking at his face even though his eyes were shut. He felt her face form a slight smile as she leaned into his chest and fell back to sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning when Scully woke up Mulder was starring at her. She new that he would want to talk but she wasn't sure when. Mulder looked at her and something told her that time was now.  
  
"Scully.."  
  
"Yes Mulder."  
  
"Why were you crying? In the backseat...why were you even there?"  
  
"Well to answer your second question...I saw you take out your gun...I was watching you...from when you first pulled up..."  
  
"Okay but why were you crying?"  
  
"I...I...I didn't want you to do anything you might regret..."  
  
Scully's head was screaming 'WRONG ANSWER!!!!!!!!'  
  
Mulder's face went stony and he pulled the arm back that was draped around Scully's shoulders.  
  
"So you were just worried that *I* would regret it?"  
  
"That not what I meant..."  
  
"The what did you mean? Because it's sounding to me like this is all a sympathy thing like Bill said!"  
  
"What did Bill say? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Answer my question first.."  
  
"I meant...I would miss you too."  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder, both of their eyes were glazed over. Scully's because she meant it, and Mulder's because he didn't believe her and was mad she would lie to him.  
  
"If you would miss me so much...then why did you go to Bill and tell him you though that me being in your life was a mistake?"  
  
"I DIDN'T!"  
  
"Yea right..Bill told me you don't have to lie!"  
  
Just then Mulder clutched his head and hissed in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Mulder's eyes rolled back in his head and one of the machines Mulder was hooked to started flipping out. Scully began to frantically called for a nurse.  
  
"NURSE! NURSE!"  
  
"What happen?!?! Did he get upset?"  
  
Doctors were racing around the room and a nurse pulled Scully out of the way and was talking to her.  
  
"We got into a fight.."  
  
"Well when Mr. Mulder got upset it triggered..."  
  
the nurses voice seemed to trail off as Scully was starring at Mulder laying there so helpless and all the doctors rushing around him. Only two things were on her mind.  
  
'Bill Scully you are so dead! and, Mulder please be okay and I will explain it all I promise.' 


	13. Missing Mulder

Scully woke up this time in her apartment she looked around highly confused at how she had gotten there. When she walked into her living room, she found her answer. Skinner was sleeping on her couch. She decided to sneak out and see Mulder without waking up Skinner. She grabbed her purse and keys only to discover that he must have driven her there. She called for a cab with her cell phone and about 15 min later one showed up.  
  
The second Scully pulled up to the hospital she knew something was wrong, she could feel it. She just didn't know what. She didn't bother asking where Mulder was she already knew. But when she got there, his bed was empty. She began to frantically ask questions but all the nurses just stared at her and then mumbled something about work they had better get to.  
  
Eventually Scully found a nurse that would help. The nurse let Mulder out of the hospital the first time. The nurse that saw how hurt Scully was when Mulder was mad at her. The nurse that didn't know of Skinner's request. The nurse that wasn't there the first time she was told.  
  
"He's...gone."  
  
"What do mean gone?"  
  
"He's not dead...well at least we don't think so. When I went to his room to check on him...he was...gone..."  
  
Scully's face was growing paler and paler by the min.  
  
"Was there anything there?"  
  
The nurse swallowed hard.  
  
"Blood... agent Mulder's blood..."  
  
Scully began to breathe faster than normal then it got to the point where she was just breathing in sharply and never breathing out until she just passed out. 


	14. You Have The Right To Remain Silent

Scully woke up to see AD Skinner pacing around the room talking to him self.  
  
"I told then NOT to tell her again even if she asked! I told them how she would react! Well now I have to.unless she remembers."  
  
Scully sat up on her bed and leaned against the headboard. She brought her knees to her chest and crossed her ankles. Skinner looked up noticing movement.  
  
"Agent Scully."  
  
"I remember... I know he's gone."  
  
Tears began to silently slip out of her eyes.  
  
"Actually...that's not all."  
  
Scully looked up and Skinner and he could see the questions in her eyes.  
  
"Well they..they think you did it.."  
  
Scully's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What! I would never!"  
  
"I know. Agent Scully let me assure you I don't believe any of it. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But you did have a fight with him right before his disappearance."  
  
"YOU BELIVE IT TOO! YOU THINK I MURDERED HIM! I WOULD NEVER!"  
  
Scully began to cough and found it hard to breathe. She stumbled to the bathroom and found herself giving up her dinner from last night. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball leaning against the wall. Her shirt and cheeks were soaked with tears and still more were coming.  
  
"I would never...I couldn't...no matter how mad he's ever made me...I never even considered it."  
  
Scully looked up at Skinner with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face. Skinner looked down at her and saw how deep her pain ran.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Scully was glad someone believed her. Skinner saw her pain was deeper than Mulder but she didn't know to what. Scully turned her head and lost some more of the dinner Skinner had forced her to eat. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
It was the police.  
  
"Dana Scully you're under arrest for the murder of Special agent Fox Mulder. You have the right to remain silent and if you refuse that right anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." 


	15. A Lost Memory and Finger Prints

Mulder woke up to find he was tied down. He could sense someone else's presence but found his eyes were swollen shut. He knew he had many other injuries. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He would have thought it was except he didn't smell burning flesh. He did however smell the unmistakable smell of blood. He moved his hands the little bit that he could and found he was not tied down. However, he knew he must have been before because his wrists were raw as if he was trying to pull his hands out of something. He knew he had a broken or cracked rib because it hurt to breathe. Before he could finish counting his injuries though he had to roll over because his arm was falling asleep.  
  
"Ahhh...agent Mulder. I see sleeping beauty has woken up.  
  
He groaned and knew moving was a big mistake. But who was agent Mulder?  
  
There was silence again, then he heard a door slam, more footsteps and then a voice he could have swore he heard before.  
  
"Agent Mulder? Agent Mulder?!? AGENT MULDER?!?!"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yes you! Now where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"THE FILE ON YOUR SISTER!"  
  
"I have a sister?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! NOW WHERE IS IT?!?!"  
  
The man gave Mulder a swift kick to the stomach and Mulder coughed up some blood.  
  
"Please I really don't know."  
  
"YES YOU..."  
  
The other man cut in.  
  
"Wait a minuet.......Agent Mulder..do you remember anything...do you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
The one man smiled but the other was confused.  
  
"Think about it he didn't even know he had a sister. Plus, when you called him agent Mulder, he asked if you were talking to him. If he can't remember than we don't need to take anything because he doesn't know about anything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They were now both smiling an evil smile down at Mulder.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Scully was finger printed and everything, she even had to ask her mom to come get her.  
  
"So should I even ask why I just had to bail you out of jail?"  
  
Scully by now had gone numb causing her to sit and do nothing. And when she did speak there was no emotion at all in her voice.  
  
"Everyone thinks I Murdered Mulder...even Skinner."  
  
Maggie was trouble at how it just came out of her mouth with not so much as a tear or a raised voice.  
  
"And this doesn't bother you?"  
  
Scully didn't answer she just starred out the window. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her head so her mother wouldn't see it.  
  
Her mother drove her home and asked if she wanted her to stay. But Scully acted as if she hadn't heard and just walked away.  
  
She walked up to her apartment. She went to take out her keys but they fell on the floor. She picked them up and went to find the one to her door. Her eyes fell on Mulder's key and she froze. She tried to push it out of her mind and went back to looking for her key. However her hands were shaking so bad they fell again. She picked them up and found hers. She went to put it in the door but her vision was blurred with tears and she missed. Once again, they hit the floor. This time she wasn't as numb or as calm. She kicked the keys and they hit her door. She began to yell at them.  
  
"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS GET IN!"  
  
She pounded on her door and then slid down the wall till she was on the floor. There were now tears streaming down her face and she knew her last comment was not just about getting into her apartment. She began to whisper to herself....  
  
"I wanted into my apartment...I wanted into his life...I thought he cared about me...but he pushed me away...he pushed me onto the floor...like I was nothing..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Sorry this took so long but I got ONE review and I am sorry but that is NOT very encouraging to write...PLEASE review..please..please... 


	16. Man In The Rain

Scully eventually calmed down and got her hands to stop shaking long enough to open the door. She was now lying on her bed. She took off her heals and was in her dark blue skirt dark blue pantyhose with her dark blue jacket and a white cotton shirt on underneath it. It was the same suit she wore the day she heard Mulder's song for her. It was the first time she remembered about his song. Her eyes went to the dresser where his tape still lay from that night. She got up and put the tape into her player. As Mulder's voice filled the air she sunk into the cold sheets of her bed.  
  
And it's not easy bein' green But I can't be blue cause it remind me of you And it's not hard finding things that do...  
  
She hadn't really listened to the song before because she was tired. She didn't really hear the words not very well. They were so sweet, they were full of longing though. Scully thought the longing was to be with her...  
  
'but if he wanted to be with me why would he push me away?'  
  
Just then Scully heard screeching tires over the rain hitting her window and over Mulder's song. She looked out to see a man lying in a puddle and a car speeding away. She went straight into doctor mode and ran out to him not even bothering to put on her shoes. For some reason she sensed that this man would be worth it.  
  
She rolled the man over to see he was covered in bruises cuts and LOTS of blood and dirt. Too bad this wasn't JUST any man...  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Sorry its short...anyways thanks to those who reviewed! ::Gives all reviews hot chocolate:: as for those who didn't :'( please try to this time I live on reviews I am just a pathetic 13 year old so come on here. 


	17. To Us

I am SO SORRY I could not update until now but as it is, I am sneaking on to the computer. I got myself grounded because I "wasn't watching my sister good enough" and SHE lost her glasses...I think that's a really DUMB reason to ground ME anyway so I am grounded so the chapter might not be one day after the other like they used to...sorry. Also just incase it is hard to get this chapter starts out with Scully's thoughts :-D. Also there may be something in this chapter or maybe the next I don't know yet but what I do know is it MIGHT not make sense.But see.... We missed a whole day of Scully's life that I didn't write about so that happen there.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
'Waiting... *Tick Tock* .... Waiting..... *Tick Tock*.... I HATE WAITING!........... *Tick Tock* ... how much longer can I wait..... *Tick Tock*......I could go mad just sitting here!................... *Tick Tock*.... why aren't they coming out yet?.................... *Tick Tock*.....is he hurt that badly?............ *Tick Tock*.....oh god Mulder what have you gotten yourself into.... *Tick Tock*.....waiting....*Tick Tock*....waiting...*Tick Tock*'  
  
Scully sat in a chair in an empty deserted waiting room. She had her head down in her hands and her feat were shuffling left and right. She couldn't keep still no matter how hard she tried. First she was wringing her hands in her lap. Then she put her head in her hands and he feet began to shuffle. So she pulled them up under her, but then her whole body began to rock back and forth. She finally just gave up.  
  
Just as she began to stand up and take a walk a nurse walked in. Seeing she was the only one in the room she assumed that she must be the one she was looking for.  
  
"Mrs. Fox Mulder?"  
  
Dana smiled at the sound and decided not to correct her. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the worry in the nurses eyes.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well your husband is out of operating and he has been x-rayed and...."  
  
"Look lady I haven't slept in over 24 hours and if you don't cut to the chase here I am gunna snap, so can I see him or what?"  
  
Even Scully was surprised at the way she snapped at the poor nurse. The nurse nodded her head and motioned for her to follow. Scully figured she was probably afraid to speak now.  
  
As She walked in the room she couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips. Every part of him sticking out from the hospital gown and the blanket was bruised, He had a bandage around his head, his eyes appeared to be swollen shut. He had stitches in his head and there was a cast on his arm. She was sure there were many other injuries that she couldn't see because of the gown....or the covers...or maybe flesh.. But before she could finish that thought the nurse broke in.  
  
"Uhm..he's in REALLY bad shape.."  
  
Scully gave the nurse her best 'NO DUH!' look. The nurse took this as a warning she might explode again and hurried up.  
  
"What I am trying to say here Mrs. Mulder...."  
  
Again the name sent shivers up and down her spine and she couldn't help let out a bubbly giggle. She patted her stomach and that reminded her of all she had to tell Mulder. She of course didn't hear a word the nurse said after that. The nurse was confused at her giggle.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said?"  
  
"I'm sorry what?"  
  
The nurses sad expression came back and her eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
"He might....not.....he might not make it through the night....."  
  
Scully felt her stomach and her heart fall through her to the floor. She was sure if she looked down she would see a hole in the floor with them buried there. Her mouth slightly dropped open and tears began to flood her eyes. She immediately caught herself and threw up her walls. The nurse moved a bit closer and went to put a hand on her back. But Scully knocked it away.  
  
"I'm fine. Just go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
It was obvious this woman was not just fine but she left anyway.  
  
Scully found a chair next to Mulder bed and fell into it. That's when her walls fell down and crumbled. She grabbed his hand and kissed each finger gently as she cried. Tears soaked his palm when she turned it over.  
  
"Mulder...you're gunna make it you HAVE to. There's something I need to tell you. Remember that night at Skinner's birthday party? With the beer and wine and the great food...you loved the food. I remembered something about that night. We were both drunk so I didn't know if you ment it. But now with your song and everything I know you did......Mulder you said you loved me....and then you...you...Mulder you HAVE to come back.."  
  
She took his tow tear soaked hand and placed it to her stomach.  
  
"To me...to us"  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Questions do NOT e-mail me at MASBTG@worldemail.com I use that as a thing so if my friends DID find my name they wouldn't know It's me e-mail me at ShoudaBeenBlonde555@yahoo.com. 


	18. Maybe Forever

Mulder made it through the night all right, but he was still in his coma. It was a week later and he was still in his coma. The nurses said the longer he was in it the more likely he was to never wake up. Scully sat by his bed everyday and held his hand. She knew it wouldn't be too much longer until people noticed she was showing and she wanted Mulder to know before anyone else. She would rub his hand and talk to him. Telling him how much she needed him to come back.  
  
"Mulder please... I don't know what I would do if you never woke up. I need you to come back, we need you to come back."  
  
Scully rubbed her stomach and cried for what seemed like the thousandth time. Nurses came and went, all of them telling Scully to go get rest. Some of them even bring her a cup of coffee or a soda from the nurses lounge now and then. One or two of the night shift nurses would bring by what the hospital served their patients (and what they had the nerve to call) dinner. But it was the slop every night and the soda every 12 hours that kept her from starving or dehydrating herself. She only left his side to run to the bathroom and back, but even then she was away for about 20 seconds.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
  
Scully didn't even bother answering. Although she had to admit she liked the fact that the whole hospital still thought she was Mrs. Mulder. It still sent shivers up and down her spine to hear it. The only time she slept was when she fell asleep by accident. So she looked horrible, and she knew it too.  
  
"Mrs. Mulder? Mrs. Mulder?"  
  
Scully was dreaming peacefully for the first time in weeks, tucked under Mulder's arm.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Why don't you at least go home for a little wile I promise I will PERSONALLY call you if anything changes."  
  
Scully shook her head.  
  
"I can't what if he wakes up?"  
  
The nurse sighed in defeat and Scully rose to go to the bathroom. All that was on her mind night and day was what nurse McKay had said, "He could stay asleep for a few days maybe weeks....Maybe forever.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Sorry it isn't my usual cliffhanger ending but truth be told I am still decide ding myself what to do E-MAILS WOULD BE HELPFUL (or comments) ShouldaBeenBlonde55@yahoo.com 


	19. The Reassuring Hand

Scully sat on the chair that had clearly been marked hers for the past month. She was starting to show already but just a little, not so much that it couldn't be hidden. And hide it she did, she wanted Mulder to be the first to know. She hadn't even told her mother. Scully was laying peacefully when something stirring beneath her made her wake up. She sat up so fast it made her dizzy because she thought it was Mulder waking up. But it was two men trying to take him.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!"  
  
The men didn't answer they only looked at her and pulled harder, but Scully was pulling back.  
  
"NO LET GO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"  
  
Scully woke up to a nurse shaking her arm.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Mrs. Mulder it's okay calm down. No ones taking anyone. Calm down."  
  
Scully jolted away and hugged Mulder so hard that the nurse couldn't pull her away. The nurse eventually gave up and left Scully laying beside Mulder in bed where she fell asleep peacefully. So peacefully she didn't even notice the reassuring hand rubbing her back.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	20. The Perfect Family

Scully woke up to find a warm body next to hers, warm breath running through her hair, and a hand rubbing her back. 'WAIT! A hand rubbing my back!' That thought had Scully sitting up so fast she thought she would fly out of bed. Luckily Mulder's other hand grabbed her. Scully looked over to see Mulder's eyes wide with surprise and Scully followed his eyes to his hand laying on her stomach.  
  
"Scully.."  
  
Mulder quickly unbuttoned her blazer to be sure it was true. Then she saw his eyes fill with pain because unlike her he didn't know about that night.  
  
"Mulder look at me."  
  
He looked up to meet her eyes and she slowly nodded her head. Mulder looked down again.  
  
"Mulder....it's yours....it's OURS.."  
  
"But Scully it can't..."  
  
"Yes it can...remember that night at the party?"  
  
Slowly Mulder nodded his head as her thought back. Then his eyes popped open in surprise as he finally remembered. A small smile played across Scully's face. Then Mulder looked up and Smiled too.  
  
Just then Maggie Scully came in for abut he 50th time to check on her daughter. She tiptoed in just incase they were asleep. But what she saw made here eyes grow larger than apples. First of all if she wasn't mistake her daughter was pregnant. And from the happy look on Mulder's face she could guess who the father was.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi mom? Hi mom? Don't just hi mom. What's this?"  
  
Maggie was smiling just as wide and uncontrollably as the other two. Just then Maggie took a camera out of her purse.  
  
"A camera in your purse Mrs. Scully?"  
  
"Only my mother Mulder."  
  
All three laughed and Mrs. Scully took a picture of Mulder Scully and Baby makes three. It was a picture of the perfict family. Mulder's head was pressed against Scully's stomach listening to and feeling baby movements with a big smile on his face as Scully's head was resting on top of his and a big smile spread across her face too. Yup it truly was the perfict family.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
The End  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
good bad sucked? Tell tell! 


End file.
